30 Days of Trying
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Eiji and Fuji want to conceive in the month of May, but there's always something stopping them whenever they try. Will they finally get their baby in the end, or will they have to wait until next year? Dream Pair. EijixFuji. This is a drabble. Most chapters are T-rated. Overall rating M just to be safe. Mpreg ahead. Total AU.
1. Prologue

My first drabble fic! Hope you all enjoy! (P.S. I won't do an opening to each chapter unless there's an important plot piece I need to explain.)

**Also, this is already completed. And a new chapter will be out everyday!**

Summary: Eiji and Fuji want to conceive in the month of May, but there's always something stopping them whenever they try. Will they finally get their baby in the end, or will they have to wait until next year?

Pairing: Dream Pair (Fuji is neko, Eiji is tachi)

Rating: T—Most chapters will have this rating, but a few will actually be M. Really, this is only meant to be cute and fluffy frustration.

Disclaimer: I don't own_ any_ of these adorable characters!

* * *

**May 1****st**

The apartment was rather peaceful that afternoon. Syuusuke was sprawled out across the couch with an old book from his father, and Eiji was humming happily to himself as he cooked a most glorious dinner for the two of them. Monday was _always _his day to cook (though Syuusuke insisted he not cook at _all _since he was the husband), but this time he was doing it for a very special reason.

He and Syuusuke had been dating for _years_. They went through university together, found well-paying jobs to support themselves with, rented a spacious apartment for just the two of them, and had gotten married only a few months after Syuusuke turned twenty-six.

And it was after only two short, _sweet_, years of marriage that they decided to conceive their first child. All of their friends had already started families—some were even _very_ well-established—so why couldn't they have one of their own?

They decided that May was the best month; or at least _Syuusuke _did. He absolutely _loved_ winter, and had always wished for a winter-born baby. So what better month to give birth in than January (the expected due date of the baby if he were to get pregnant at the start of May)?

He wanted them to conceive within the month or wait until the following year. He was _truly_ intent on having a January child—or at least a _December_ one, if he delivered early. And Eiji, being the good husband that he was, went along with his wife's every whim. All that mattered to him was the pretty smile that adorned Syuusuke's face whenever they spoke of their future children.

"Ne, Syu-chan," he called from the kitchen area. Syuusuke instantly perked up from his spot on the couch, and lean forward in interest; and they called _him _a neko. "Do you wanna do it tomorrow? I get to leave work early since my boss is gone, so we can spend all afternoon and night together. That should be enough time to make a baby, ne?"

Syuusuke smiled and relaxed back into their soft cushions. "Maa, you just _love_ to keep me waiting, Eiji," he sighed in playful thought. "Tomorrow would be lovely though. Let's make our baby then."

"So it's all settled, then," the redhead announced. "The second of May is gonna be the day of our baby's conception."

* * *

395 Words

Posted: January 10, 2013.


	2. Work I

**May 2****nd**

Syuusuke had been pacing across the apartment for almost half an hour. All he could think about was just _where _in the world Eiji had disappeared to. He wouldn't answer his phone, he was almost four hours late, and Syuusuke hadn't a _clue _where to begin looking for him. Had he really forgotten about their plans for the evening?

Several more _tense_ minutes passed, in horrifying silence, before he heard his cellphone go off—and with a ringtone he knew all too well. He rushed to the bedroom to get it, knowing it was Eiji, and only expected the worst when he held it to his ear and clicked "talk".

"Moshi moshi," he managed to gulp out, despite all of his nervousness. "Eiji, are you there?"

"_Gomen, Syu-chan_," he heard his husband sheepishly mumble into the receiver. "_I thought I would be there tonight, but Harada-san came back unexpectedly—something about his son getting sick—so he's been in_ _the office_ all _afternoon. I can't get away no matter how much I try. And he's expecting me to stay with him until he leaves at two. So… I guess I can't make it in time… Gomen..._"

Syuusuke shook his head and smiled—though he was a_ little_ disappointed. "It's alright, Eiji, we can try again tomorrow. Just be safe on your way home, ne? I don't want you to get hurt. And wake me up when you arrive. I'll reheat dinner for you."

"_You don't have to do that_," the redhead assured. "_I feel really guilty about all of this, and I don't wanna disturb you when you're sleeping—especially since you look so pretty like that—so I'll just get dinner myself. I_ grew up _doing that sort of thing, remember?_"

"Hai," agreed Syuusuke, if only a little reluctantly. "I'll leave it on the top shelf for you, then. And there's some cake down in the middle, if you want some."

Eiji seemed to perk up at that. "_Thanks, Syu-chan_," he quietly cheered into the phone. "_You're the best wife ever!_"

"I'll let you go now," the tensai said. "Work hard, ne?"

Eiji let out a hushed laugh and smiled. "_If it means coming home to you_ and _cake, then I definitely_ will," he blew his wife a farewell kiss through the phone. "_Bye, Syu-chan, I love you_."

Syuusuke playfully returned the kiss with one of his own. "I love you too, Eiji," were his departing words. And he held the phone tight to his chest when the line went dead.

_Tomorrow_…

* * *

447 Words

Posted: January 11, 2013.


	3. Parents I

**May 3****rd**

It was almost seven. Eiji ran as fast as he could down the street (even bypassing the pet store he loved to admire) to get to the apartment. He couldn't_ wait_ to be with Syuusuke—to make sweet and passionate love to him so they could finally have the baby they dreamed of.

Maybe he would even skip out on his dinner and evening bath altogether. He could just whisk Syuusuke away to the bedroom the _second _he stepped through the door, and hold him, touch him, feel him, _love _him—before he had a single thought to do otherwise. Not that he really _wanted_ to do anything other than hold his wife tight against him, but that leftover strawberry cake in the fridge was a _lot_ more addicting than he thought it would be.

_Finally_, he made it to the right place, and rushed inside—bypassing the convenient elevator in favor of taking the stairs—before he made his way up to the floor that held his home and _beautiful _wife. The last few steps were taken slowly so he could catch his breath (he didn't want to seem _too _desperate), then he pushed his keys into the doorknob, and twisted it.

"Tadaima," he called cheerfully as he stepped into the apartment—and Syuusuke _normally_ would have kissed him the second he said that. But the tensai wasn't there.

Instead he was seated at their table, a cup of hot tea in his hands, with the _last _two people Eiji wanted to see at that moment. His parents _really_ knew how to kill a mood… It almost felt like a repeat of their honeymoon.

Syuusuke suddenly turned to him with a dark look in his cerulean eyes, and motioned for the two of them to meet in the kitchen area as he excused himself from the _uninvited_ Kikumaru couple in his apartment.

"What are they doing here," he hissed once he and Eiji were safe in the confines of their kitchen. "It's not that I don't like them, but we were supposed to _conceive_ tonight. And now they're here to sleep over because _someone _said they were welcome to anytime… _whether they were invited or not_."

"How was I supposed to know about this," the redhead shot back. "I was working all day."

Syuusuke sighed and fiddled—in utter _frustration—_with his hair. "Well, can you at least ask them to leave, then," he asked. "The last time they stayed over and we had sex—"

"I remember, I remember," Eiji assured with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But come on, Syu-chan, they're my _parents_. Do you really think I can just tell them to go?"

The tensai looked back to the other two; Eiji _did _have a point. "No," he finally, _reluctantly,_ admitted. "They can stay tonight if they want. But _tomorrow_, we _have _to make this baby. I don't want to wait anymore."

Eiji offered a smile as he leaned over and kissed Syuusuke's forehead. "I know, Syu-chan. And we _will_."

* * *

499 Words

Posted: January 12, 2013.


	4. Taka-san

**May 4****th**

_Again_, Eiji found himself rushing to get home. He just wanted to get to Syuusuke—to make a _child_ with him; it almost hurt to think about it.

He jumped off the train and sprinted down the streets (or as well as he could in a suit). People stared and questioned him as he rushed by, curious as to what had happened to his usual, _casual_, stride. But he had more important things to focus on; he couldn't just stop and explain himself to everyone he passed.

But there was one lucky person who succeeded in catching him.

He hadn't seen or heard from Taka-san in _so _long—almost five years—because _any_ kind of communication between them had been cut off after college. The poor man didn't even know that their old friend (and possible crush), Fuji, was presently called Kikumaru Syuusuke, thanks to a most _wonderful _marriage. So it was almost an _obligation _for Eiji to stop and catch up with him.

"Taka-san," he greeted from the doorway of the little family-run sushi shop. "How are you?"

The experienced chef behind the counter glanced up and smiled. "Eiji," he called back. "It's been a while."

"Hai," Eiji drawled as he walked in and sat down on a barstool. "So what are you up to these days?" he asked curiously. He knew Syuusuke would be _more_ than happy to hear about what activities occupied his old doubles partner in recent days.

"Just working here and taking care of my wife," Taka-san replied—and with that same face he _always_ got when he spoke of his work—before he nodded to a cute blonde server near the back. "What about you? Have you found anyone to settle down with yet?"

"Of course, Taka-san," he boasted in all pride, "I married my best friend."

Taka-san seemed to pale as realization struck him. "Oh," he mumbled, fiddling with the hilt of one of his knives. "How _is_ Fuji these days?"

"Ne, you can't call him 'Fuji' anymore, Taka-san," the redhead scolded with a wag of his finger. "His last name is Kikumaru now. So you can just call him 'Syu-chan'—everyone else does."

A blush spread across the sushi chef's face. "A-ah," he nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Good," Eiji stretched his arms and yawned. "Now let me have a drink, Taka-san, before I have to get back to my wife. I just need something to perk me up after a hard day of work."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a few hours later that Eiji _finally_ stumbled out of the shop. One drink had—_far_ too quickly—turned into five, then two more, and even _three_ more after that. In other words, he was late, and _drunk_, and Syuusuke would be _furious _when he got home.

But it was only a few wobbly steps later that he came face-to-face with the pretty little thing he slept beside each night; and he looked less than pleased. Even as he pulled the redhead close and let him rest against his petite body, his eyes flashed dangerously, and a low growl erupted from his throat.

"I cannot _believe _you, Eiji," he seethed as they proceeded down the street. "Out getting drunk when you're supposed to be getting me pregnant. What kind of husband are you lately?"

Eiji made to protest, to make amends, but only succeeded in vomiting his drinks all over the sidewalk. Syuusuke gagged and continued to lead him home.

"I swear, Eiji, sometimes I feel like I'm _already _caring for a child," the pretty tensai shook his head and just _barely_ smiled. "But I guess it was to be expected when I married a Kikumaru," he sighed. "Oh, well. Hopefully tomorrow will yield better results… and smells."

There was puke on his shirt.

* * *

623 Words

Posted: January 13, 2013.


	5. Travel

**May 5****th**

Syuusuke released a frustrated shout as his phone slammed down against the counter—a _business trip_? Eiji had to leave him alone, for _two_ whole days, for a lousy _business trip_? What was he supposed to do in that time? And how could they make a baby if one of them was missing… _again_?

_Ne, it's only for two days, Syu-chan. I'll be back soon enough. Then we can… you know..._

"But it should have been done _three days ago_," he hissed to himself. "None of these obstacles should have been in our path. I should be pregnant _right now_."

He snuck a peek at his cracked phone and scowled at the time. Eiji would be on the plane, in the air, and on his way in only a matter of minutes. And then there was no way for them to communicate until he landed again—no way for Syuusuke to _scream _at his husband for keeping his semen all to himself.

But that was selfish thinking, and he knew it. Eiji was only trying to provide for them, to keep a job to support them, to make him happy by being a model husband. He needed to be _proud _of him… even if he _didn't _share his sperm.

He flopped down on their couch with an exasperated sigh—so much for a hot and steamy Friday night; or even a mellow, cuddle-filled, Saturday morning. The whole _weekend _was ruined, really, because Eiji wouldn't be home until Sunday _afternoon_. And then he would have to go _right_ back to work, cycle through his normal schedule, and leave his wife home alone some _more. _

The weekend was their only time to be together all day. Why, oh _why,_ did it have to be on the weekend?

* * *

304 Words

Posted: January 14, 2013.


	6. Sickness

**May 7****th**

Eiji trudged down the hall to the apartment; he had some _serious _jetlag. And despite his desire to be with Syuusuke intimately, he really just needed to go to bed and rest. He just hoped a big meal, hot bath, and fresh pajamas were all awaiting him when he stepped inside.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open—it was dark. Was Syuusuke even_ home_? Had he gone to his parents'? Eiji shook his head dismissively as he kicked away his shoes. Who cared? He just wanted to go to bed.

"Tadaima," he _just _managed to mumble out. "Syu-chan, are you here?"

He heard a strange noise emanate from the bedroom in response—so Syuusuke was in _there_. No wonder all the lights were off (even though it was a little dangerous). But what could he _possibly _be doing to make such a horrid sound? He… wouldn't cheat, right?

The door swung open and Eiji cautiously peered inside; there seemed to be no movement. "Syu-chan," he called softly as he tiptoed up to the bed. "Are you awake?"

Coughs wracked the small body hidden beneath the blankets—so _that _was the noise—followed by a sneeze and the blowing of a nose. Eiji bit his lip nervously and sat at his wife's side. Was he sick?

"Eiji," a hoarse voice wheezed out to him. "Okaerinasai. How was the trip?"

"Boring and lonely without you, koi," he answered as his fingers caressed silky brown hair. "How are you doing?"

Syuusuke weakly turned over onto his back. "I could be better, I suppose," he whispered. "But don't worry. We can still—"

"_Not_ so fast, _Kikumaru-san_," the redhead calmly interjected. "You need your rest so you can be well again, ne? And bedding you will only make things _worse_. So go to sleep. Oyasumi."

"You're such a good husband, Eiji," the tensai murmured tiredly as he was tucked deep into the bed. "Oyasumi, koi. See you in the morning."

"Hai," Eiji nodded, whilst he lay himself down on his own side of the mattress. He was just _too_ tired to care whether he caught his wife's cold or not (and the couch was _far_ too uncomfortable to sleep on all night).

He really just wanted… to get some… sleep…

* * *

375 Words

Posted: January 15, 2013.


	7. Oishi

**May 10****th**

Eiji rushed to answer his phone when it _loudly _(embarrassingly) disturbed the silence of the office. His manager threw him a dark glare from across the room, _again_, and he had to sheepishly excuse himself to the hallway in order to answer it.

"Moshi moshi," he greeted. "Who is it?"

"_Gomen, Eiji_," he heard a familiar voice chuckle out, "_I forgot you didn't know my new number_."

"Oishi," a contented smile spread across his face, "you finally called me back."

"_Of course_," was the confident reply. "_I will _always_ call you back, Eiji. But I've been kind of busy lately, so I didn't have the chance to do so until now_."

The redhead sighed and casually leaned back against the hallway wall. "That's right—you just became a Tou-san again, ne? How's the baby?"

"_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_," Oishi stated. "… _Apart from you, that is_."

"Maa, Oishi-san, don't let my wife hear you say that," teased Eiji. "He might get jealous and try to hurt you."

"_Gomen, Kikumaru-san_," Oishi answered back playfully; he was _long_ used to Eiji's antics. "_I'll make sure I try to be more discreet from now on_."

Eiji puffed out a defiant breath of air. "Good. He doesn't need to know about the affair."

"Eiji," came the stern reprimand. "_That's too far, you know_."

He laughed as he switched his phone over to the other ear—his better ear. "I know. It's just fun playing with you. Ne, wanna meet up after work? We can go out for drinks or play tennis or something."

"_I'll stick with drinks_," said Oishi. "_Having kids takes the energy out of me. I doubt I could even_ serve_ after all this time_."

Eiji grinned when the image of a frail, old, Oishi popped into his imaginative mind. "That's fine with me," he replied, trying to hold down his giggles, "as long as I get to spend time with you."

"_Let's meet at that old bar we used to go to, then_," Oishi suggested. "_That way neither of us has to travel too far_."

"Hai," Eiji nodded. "Let me just call Syu-chan and tell him. See you tonight, _Oishi-san_."

A long laugh echoed through the phone; it was just too hard to resist his playfulness. Oishi had fallen into his trap once again—and he knew he loved it. "_See you, _Kikumaru-san," came his breathy and delayed response just before they ended the call.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Syuusuke was _beyond _furious when he told him his plans to meet with Oishi. But he just couldn't bring himself to cancel, no matter _what _the pretty tensai said (or did). Oishi was his _partner_; and it had been so long since they spent time together. How could Eiji _possibly_ resist seeing him again, even _at_ the expense of an angry wife?

But eventually, he got his irked spouse to relent. Syuusuke knew—and _remembered_ from middle school—just how inseparable the Golden Pair was, so he knew there was no stopping them once they had plans to meet up with each other. And the two of them going out for drinks meant that Eiji would be snuggled up against someone else that night. But it was all part of the Kikumaru-Oishi charm, he figured, for them to be so close despite being married.

He just hoped _Oishi's_ wife was as forgiving and understanding as he was about all of it…

* * *

**A/N: **This is my favorite chapter. The way the Golden Pair can be so strong despite time apart, marriage, and kids is really cute! It just shows how legendary their friendship is (though I prefer a romantic relationship any other time)!

567 Words

Posted: January 16, 2013.


	8. Babysitting

**May 11****th**

Syuusuke whined loudly and slumped down onto the couch. "Why, Nee-san," he cried. "Why do I have to watch your son _tonight_?"

Eiji gave his wife a curious look. Why was it so bad to have Yumiko-nee-chan bring her son over for them to watch? They had all night, didn't they? Conception could still happen, once the kid was gone, in the soft confines of their blankets and bed and—

"Eiji, you're drooling," Syuusuke was suddenly at his side, wiping saliva from his chin. "And it's so _terrible_, ne? That Nee-san is bringing that _brat _over? I mean, I love her—she's my _sister_—but that boy needs some discipline. All he's going to do is _cry_ tonight unless he sleeps in our bed with us."

An alarm suddenly went off in Eiji's head. "Wait, he's _staying _with us," he asked, "_all_ night?"

"Hai, just like last time," Syuusuke mumbled. "I told Nee-san we were busy, but she insisted. There was no one else available, so _she _says, and she and Nii-san have to leave on an important trip by _tonight. _So now _we're_ stuck with that… _thing_."

The two of them groaned. Yumiko's son was such a spoiled little creature. Fuji absolutely _despised _the way he acted. But he wouldn't go so far as to say he _hated _him—he just felt like _smacking_ him on the head every once in a while. And he was sure Eiji agreed.

"So that means no sex_ tonight_ either," the redhead let out a childish whine himself. "_And _we gotta have someone else in the bed with us," he conked his head against the kitchen table. "This sucks so badly, Syu-chan."

"You_ think_," Syuusuke deadpanned. "How are we supposed to make a baby when we have the most _demonic _of them all laying between us?"

Their doorbell buzzed suddenly, and the young couple cringed. Yumiko and her _spawn _were there waiting for them on the other side of that door. And Syuusuke could _already_ feel the migraine settle into his pretty head as he moved across the apartment to—_oh_-so-reluctantly—greet them.

"Nee-san, you're here so soon?" he asked through _tightly_ grit teeth. "Please… come in…"

* * *

362 Words

Posted: January 17, 2013.


	9. Birthday

**May 12****th**

Inui paused in his partying to cast a curious glance down to his two friends. Eiji carelessly played with his piece of chocolate cake—_very _uncharacteristic of him—while Syuusuke let _shot _after _shot_ of alcohol slip down his throat. It was very clear that the two of them weren't enjoying themselves.

"What do you want, Inui," Eiji drawled from his slumped position against the table. "I'm not really in the mood right now for your… _data_."

"I was merely wondering why you two are acting so out of the norm," Inui stated with a confident push of his glasses. "Did you not want to come here for Kaidoh-kun's birthday?"

"It's not _that_," Syuusuke replied in utter coherence; he had an _astonishing_ amount of control for someone who had just downed four drinks, "but we _were_ supposed to… _be _together tonight."

"We're trying to have a baby," clarified Eiji. "But it seems we can't do it tonight, since we're stuck here."

"Go home, then," Inui offered, "or have sex later on after the party."

The redhead whined and let himself fall back against the table again. "It's not that simple, Inui," he said. "I have to be sleeping by a certain time since I have work in the morning. I don't wanna fall asleep at the office—or _over_sleep—and get fired."

"And how rude would it be to tell Kaidoh that we're leaving his birthday party to go have sex together?" Syuusuke added bitterly. "Have a heart, Inui."

The couple stared down their intruder, anger and disdain reflected at him in their blue eyes, until he awkwardly cleared his throat and walked away. Eiji easily shrugged his image away and politely held out a forkful of cake for his wife to eat—_sensuously _(such a tease).

But it was kind of nice. The two of them could be miserable in silent seclusion once more. None of their _other _friends seemed to care what they did—probably because they were too busy getting drunk to notice—so neither really expected any more _annoying_ interruptions to occur. And that was just how they preferred it.

Syuusuke sighed and took another shot.

* * *

**A/N**: Could someone please leave me another review? I really like receiving them, and it only takes a few seconds. _Please?_

356 Words

Posted: January 18, 2013.


	10. Train

**May 13****th**

The sudden vibration of his cellphone made him wince. Eiji was calling him again—probably with worse news than before—to update him on his current location in relation to home. Honestly, of all the days, of all the _times_, why did the train have to break down _then_? And why did the doors have to short-circuit along with it? It left his poor Eiji trapped inside, away from him for even _longer_, until the power came back on.

"Eiji," he breathed into the speaker, "_please _tell me you have good news."

"_I wish I did, Syu-chan_," Eiji answered back. "_But unfortunately, we're still waiting for the maintenance man to show up. The traffic is pretty terrible today, so he's taking some time to get here_."

A whine slipped through Syuusuke's sweet lips. "But I _miss_ you, Eiji," he whimpered. "I _want_ you."

Eiji drew out a long breath. "_I know you do, koi_," he said, "_but you're gonna have to wait a little longer to get me. The workers say we won't be out of here until eleven at the earliest_."

"That's still two hours away, though," pouted Syuusuke. "How am I supposed to wait that long without going crazy?"

The redhead laughed. "_I'm sure you'll find something, ne? You're a Kikumaru now. It's almost _required_ that you know how to keep yourself busy in times of boredom. And you of all people should understand how impatient we are_."

Syuusuke smiled as he slid onto the couch. Eiji was right; he and his relatives were the most_ impatient_ people on the planet. But they _always_ knew how to keep themselves—_and_ everyone else around them—entertained until the boredom had disappeared.

"Fine," he said, "I'll keep myself busy. But just be careful, ne? Listen to everything the workers say, and try to hurry home when you finally get out."

"_Don't worry about me, Syu-chan_," Eiji said. "_I'll be fine. See you later. I love you_."

… … … … … … … … …

Eiji _finally _arrived home at around two forty-five (AM, that is). Syuusuke was fast asleep by that time, of course, and the redhead knew a good husband _never _woke his wife from their slumber—especially when he or she was as cute as _his_—so he quietly snuggled up in the bed, kissed his koi lovingly on the forehead, and fell into a deep and wondrous sleep; he needed to get as much of it as he could before he had to wake up for work at six.

* * *

419 Words

Posted: January 19, 2013.


	11. Work II

**May 14****th**

Eiji winced at the time on his watch. It was almost five—_AM_. Syuusuke was probably _more _than livid with him. Not a single phone call or text had been made to tell him he was staying late; and _eleven_ _hours _late, at that. But Harada-san had been breathing down his neck all night—and he absolutely _hated_ when his employees made personal calls on _his _time—so Eiji really had no choice but to work (and work and work), all the while nervous as to _what _his wife would do to him the second he walked into their apartment.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tadaima," he called softly from the doorway; there was no answer. "Syu-chan, are you awake?"

There was movement on the couch, before Syuusuke sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Eiji, you finally made it," he yawned; it almost seemed nonchalant.

Eiji felt a shiver travel up his spine. His wife was _really _good at intimidating people, even if his voice stayed sweet. He could only _imagine _what was about to transpire between them.

Maybe their chances for children would never come _after all_.

"H-hai," he mumbled.

His blue eyes wandered over to the kitchen; it looked like a safe-haven. And maybe the cabinets would provide some cover for him, just in case Syuusuke decided to get physical. It wasn't a very common occurrence, but the tensai_ did_ throw tantrums… and furniture; only when he was upset enough to, of course. And Eiji _strived_ not to let their tiffs come to that.

Syuusuke shuffled across the room and (very unexpectedly) embraced him. It was soft, _loving_—almost lonely and desperate. It must have been really _hard_ for him to sit around all day, _again,_ and wait for the one he loved. And for that man to show up almost half a day later, with no notification as to the time of his arrival, must have made it even _harder—_more stressful—for him.

"I missed you a lot," he whispered softly; his husband still caught the relief in his voice. "And I was so worried. I thought that maybe—"

"I know, koi, I know," Eiji coaxed him to relax with a gentle rub of his back. "I really wanted to tell you that I was still at work, but Harada-san was with me the _whole_ time. So… you can understand how hard it would be to try and call you, ne?"

Syuusuke nodded and held him tighter. "Just as long as you're safe with me now," he said.

Eiji smiled down at his wife. "Good. Now let's go to bed, Syu-chan. I'm really tired."

His arms swept out and scooped Syuusuke up into them. He let out a small gasp at the unexpected gesture, but soon relaxed into the hold, and let Eiji carry him away to sleep soundly in their soft bed. It was quite apparent that they both needed rest, especially if they wanted the strength to make love all through the next day.

Did Eiji even have the time off though?

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter really takes place on the 15th, but since it was a rollover from the day before (because Harada-san made Eiji work overtime for the 14th), I just labelled it that way. Hope you don't get confused. :D

497 Words

Posted: January 20, 2013.


	12. Yuuta

**May 15****th**

Eiji rolled over in the bed and whined; he was just too comfy to get up. How long had he been sleeping for anyway? What time was it? Where was Syuusuke? When were they going to make a baby?

He lifted himself to catch a glimpse at the clock on his dresser; it was almost four in the afternoon. The whole day—that could have been spent creating their child—had been wasted. _Damn _Harada-san for making him work overtime. It would have been a_ lot_ easier for him to just work his normal hours, come home to his pretty wife at dinnertime, and pleasure him until they both fell asleep.

But he got stuck in bed, _without_ sex, instead.

"Syu-chan," he called out tiredly, and the tensai appeared in the bedroom only seconds later.

"What is it, Eiji," he asked; there was a hint of seduction to his voice as he moved to lay against his husband. "Are you _hungry_… or perhaps something _else_ that begins with an 'h'?"

Eiji let out a loud groan of arousal; his wife had one _really_ amazing mouth (in more ways than one). It could make him crumble to pieces with just a few simple words—or even gestures—and then shatter those pieces even _more _with its devious actions. And sometimes, Eiji found that he preferred those _sweet_ lips to that one special place only he was allowed to see on his beautiful and seductive Kikumaru Syuusuke.

"You're making this decision_ really_ easy, you know, Syu-chan," he panted out into his pillow; the words were quickly followed up by a moan of pleasure.

"Is that so," teased Syuusuke. "So, horny it is then?"

Eiji nodded and turned himself over. Lusty blue eyes peered down at him from beneath a sweep of brown bangs. His wife looked so _hot _like that. When he appeared to be fresh out of bed—whether it be from sleep, sex, or masturbation—Eiji compared him to that of an _angel_… or at least a very attractive devil.

"How do you want it today, _Kikumaru-san_," Syuusuke breathed the question into his ear. "Want me on top? Or would you prefer the control?"

"You're so sexy up there, Syu-chan," he practically whined in response. "Why don't we just keep it that way?"

Syuusuke smiled and lifted himself up. "As you wish, koi," he said.

His hips began to push down; he could feel Eiji pressed up against his tight entrance. He lowered himself down a little more, and felt his body being penetrated. It felt really good to finally get this. Now they would have their baby—

Or not.

A loud series of knocks echoed in from the main room. Syuusuke felt his body jolt up from the unexpected sound, and he fell back to rest on the bed beside Eiji.

"Who could that be," he wondered aloud, as he stood up and donned a spare pair of sweatpants. Then he turned to Eiji and smiled; he just looked so_ cute_ when he was all flustered and desperate. "I'll be right back," he assured his whimpering husband, "I'm just going to shoo our guest away first, ne?"

He scurried out to the front door and unlocked it. Then he threw it open with a look of irritation that faded the _second_ he saw who stood before him.

"Yuuta," he smiled. "You came to visit me."

"Kaa-san said I had to," the younger mumbled. "She wanted you to meet… well… my girlfriend…"

Syuusuke beamed and ushered his otouto inside. "You want me to meet your girlfriend, ne? How nice. So where is she? Is she pretty? Did you get her _pregnant_? When are you planning to get married—"

Yuuta covered his brother's mouth and released a sigh. "She had to cancel because her Tou-san got sick. But Kaa-san said I should come see you anyway," he felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, "and _sleep over_," he finished.

"Of course you should sleep over," Syuusuke exclaimed. "You can tell me all about your cute girlfriend while I cook dinner, and then we can watch a movie, and take a bath together, and—"

"Syu-chan, calm down," Eiji laughed as he emerged from the bedroom; thankfully he had thrown a shirt and a pair of briefs on beforehand. "It will be nice to have Yuuta-kun over again. But I doubt he will want to stay if you keep acting like this."

"Listen to your husband, Aniki," Yuuta nodded. "He knows the best."

… … … … … … … … …

"Of course I know the best," Eiji grumbled from his spot on the couch, squished between the two brothers, "which is why I _know_ there's no sex for me tonight... _again._"

* * *

787 Words

Posted: January 21, 2013.


	13. Work III

**May 16****th**

Eiji slipped into the bathroom and checked his phone. He had a good five minutes alone before Harada-san would start questioning his whereabouts; hopefully Syuusuke could handle a call that quick without getting too upset about it.

His foot tapped against the floor nervously as he waited for the line to pick up. If he got caught, for the _fifth _time, then he could easily be put on probation. Or maybe Harada-san would finally decide to fire him, instead of repeating their interview about the more… _personal_ traits of his wife.

Syuusuke would certainly be happy if that were true. Knowing that his husband had shown his boss nude pictures of him was just a _little _irritating, to say the least. And he _certainly_ didn't like some old man knowing how he smelled; that was just plain creepy.

"_Eiji, calling me from work again_," the tensai teased. "_You better hope Harada-san doesn't catch you_."

"I'm in the bathroom right now, so he probably won't," Eiji whispered back. "Listen, Syu-chan, you know that since he's here again, he's making me work overtime _a lot_. So—"

"_You're telling me you have to stay late tonight_," Syuusuke stated. "_That's fine, I guess. I can't really object unless I want us living on the street, ne? Just work your hardest, and stay safe. I'll see you when you get home. Dinner will be waiting for you in the fridge_."

"Thank you, Syu-chan," Eiji said. "And I'm really sorry about this. I wish I could just have my normal hours back again."

Syuusuke let out a sigh. "_I do too, koi, but we can't help it. You have to listen to your boss_."

He blew a kiss through the phone, and Eiji did the same in return. "_I love you_," he cooed.

"I love you too, Syu-chan," the redhead murmured back playfully; at least there was _some _fun to be had out of their situation. "I gotta go now. Bye."

* * *

343 Words

Posted: January 22, 2013.


	14. Premature

**May 17****th**

Eiji felt like he was going to faint. But how could he _not _when he came home to find Syuusuke masturbating on one of the kitchen counters? _And_ when he had the _hottest_ pair of lace stockings wrapped around his slim and tantalizing legs, all the way up to his smooth thighs.

"Eiji," he breathed out heavily, letting a finger slip into his entrance. "Okaerinasai."

"S-Syu-chan," the redhead stuttered, "you're so hot when you do stuff like that. You really_ are_ a little sex kitten, ne?"

"That, and desperate," the tensai admitted; he pushed a second finger inside himself. "Now come get me pregnant."

Eiji didn't need to be told twice; he was just as desperate and pent-up himself. So in record time, he made it across the room, discarded half of his wrinkled suit, and pressed his body up against his flushed and panting wife. They kissed, roughly and sloppily, wanting nothing more than to feel each other—to be close. So Syuusuke went to work undoing Eiji's belt, ripping it loose from its loops before throwing it onto the floor.

That did it.

Wave after wave of sweet, unexpected, _premature_ pleasure washed over Eiji. A loud moan escaped his soft lips; his hips thrust forward of their own accord; a stain formed on the inside of his briefs; he slumped over against Syuusuke. His mind worked _furiously _to figure out what had happened. It was... kind of an embarrassing experience, really.

"Eiji… did you just…" Syuusuke asked quietly; he seemed more concerned than amused.

"H-hai…" he nodded. "Gomen…"

A small sigh blew by his ear, and he had to look up in curiosity. What was going on in that pretty little head of his wife? Was the whole thing funny to him? Was he angry? Or was he let down? Not that it really mattered much; Eiji felt ashamed either way.

"Well, we can't just keep you like that," Syuusuke said. He hopped down from the counter and held out his hand. "Give me your slacks and underwear. I'll clean them in the bath for you."

Eiji looked dumbfounded. Syuusuke was really that accepting? He had just _come_ before they even got to have sex, and Syuusuke was able to shrug it off as if it happened every day. As if it was _normal_. As if he could stand to wait another day before they tried again.

A smile came to the redhead's face; he had one _amazing_ wife.

"Hurry, koi, before they stain."

"H-hai," he bowed down a little. "Thank you."

"Premature ejaculation happens to every man at least _once_ in his lifetime," Syuusuke assured as he gathered the soiled suit into his arms. "And I'm counting _this_ as your one. Don't let it happen again, ne?"

Eiji smiled and hugged him tightly. "It won't, Syu-chan, trust me."

* * *

489 Words

Posted: January 23, 2013.


	15. Medication

**May 18****th**

The doctor shook his head at the sight of the wound. "Stitches are quite necessary in this case," he said. "You cut yourself deep, Kikumaru-san."

Eiji paled dramatically. What would Syuusuke say when he arrived home with a bandage and a bunch of black stitching in his hand? And how would they have sex? Stitches meant he had to try to sweat as little as possible. He didn't want the wound to get infected before it healed fully.

"Painkillers or natural," the doctor asked, slipping a fresh pair of gloves onto his hands. "If you have a tendency to flinch at pain, I recommend the painkillers. We wouldn't want you to further injure yourself, ne?"

Eiji audibly gulped; he feared the idea of being injected with needles _much_ more than the actual procedure itself. But he really did need those painkillers. He had developed a _terrible _habit of squirming whenever his wounds were tended to, and that was something he would prefer _not _to do when a giant needle was embedded in his skin.

"P-Painkillers, please," he finally managed to stutter out.

A loud grunt of affirmation was made. "Before I inject you, then," the doctor said, "I just have to go over the side effects," he stifled a chuckle when Eiji seemed to whiten even _more_. "They're nothing bad, I promise. Just a bit of stomach cramping and a decreased sex drive—nothing serious, ne? And they wear off within twenty-four hours."

Eiji almost smacked his head against the wall; the whole situation was just so… _inconvenient_. A decreased sex drive was the _last _thing he needed, and if he had stitches, then there was almost no _way _for him to get Syuusuke in bed.

Then again, he seemed to be desperate enough lately to bend the rules just _once_.

… … … … … … … … …

Syuusuke let Eiji slip from his mouth for the third time that hour, a defeated look on his face. "_Anything_?" he asked breathlessly (it was kind of difficult to give a blowjob to someone who just _refused _to get hard).

Eiji shook his head in the negative. "Nothing," he replied. "Gomen, Syu-chan, but those painkillers are a _lot _stronger than you are right now."

"Do you even feel anything," Syuusuke asked. "Does it feel good?"

Eiji looked down to his troublesome lap. "Not really," he admitted. "And I feel really guilty that I don't. I know you're trying your hardest, Syu-chan, but there's really nothing. No heat or urges or lust. And I feel like I don't even _wanna _have sex right now, even though I really do."

"A decreased sex drive will do all of that to you," the tensai sighed, as he leaned back against the wall. "Oh well, I guess we can try again tomorrow, ne?"

_Hopefully..._

* * *

**A/N**: Eiji cut his hand on a piece of glass on his way home, after trying to retrieve his dropped phone.

474 Words

Posted: January 24, 2013.


	16. Parents II

**May 19****th**

Syuusuke loved his parents, he really did, but he had the_ right_ to be upset when they just showed up at his apartment, _unannounced_, with the full intention of staying for the night. And how awful was it that they made him and Eiji sleep in separate rooms when they _did_? He was a grown man, and Eiji was his _husband_. He should be able to share a bed with his own spouse whether his over-protective (and _abstinent_) parents were there or not.

And he knew a _lot _better than to try to have sex with Eiji while they were around, because on _one_ too many occasions, his Tou-san had—very _rudely_—opened the lockless bedroom door, and found the young couple clinging to each other as they strived for release.

Okay, so maybe _that_ was the reason they had to be separated.

"Eiji, you and Tou-san can use the spare futons again," Syuusuke informed them, before he dropped two sets of blankets onto the couch. "Kaa-san and I will take the bedroom."

"Okay, Syu-chan," Eiji tried his _hardest_ not to sound disappointed. "Oyasumi."

… … … … … … … … …

"So _Syuusuke_," his mother called out to him.

"Kaa-san," he mumbled back.

"You know you're getting to that age, ne?"

A puzzled look passed over his face, though the dark—and his pillow—did well to hide it. "What age?" he asked, when no further elaboration was given.

"To have a grandchild, of course," his mother stated. "Yumiko has one, I know, but that boy is so spoiled and bratty. And I would like to have a granddaughter someday…"

Syuusuke sighed and sat up to face the old woman. She moved to gaze at him as well. "Kaa-san, Eiji and I have been attempting to make a baby for almost _three_ _weeks_ now," he explained. "But every time we try to be together, something gets in our way and stops us. And if I don't get pregnant by the end of _this _month, we're going to wait until next year."

His mother looked a little taken aback. "And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because I want a January baby," he said.

She let out a cute giggle, and moved a little closer to where he sat. "You're really picky, ne?" she teased. "Only wanting a January baby. And you know that pregnancy usually lasts closer to ten months than nine, right? So the chances of you getting pregnant right now and giving birth in January are really slim."

"That's why we wanted to do it on the second," he shot back. "But there have been so many obstacles stopping us—you and Tou-san being one of them."

"What a rude way to speak to your Kaa-san," the woman smiled. "But I guess I should apologize for getting in the way of your sex life."

A feigned sigh suddenly slipped from her lips; she was a _terrible _actor. But maybe she was just trying to be funny. The Fuji family had a weird sense of humor like that. "And now I see that my baby is all grown up at last," she pretended to whine. "He already had plans to have a baby before I even mentioned it to him…"

"You have a child younger than me, you know," he pointed out. "You can still embarrass Yuuta and his girlfriend with all the baby talk. Unless he's already gotten her pregnant, that is."

"_Did_ he?" she gasped; this time it was genuine.

"Well, he didn't answer me when I asked," the tensai replied. "And he kept getting defensive about it. So my guess is that he probably did. And if they rush to get married within the next few months, then it's a _definite_."

"Oh, my poor Syuusuke," came her sudden (fake) cry. "Even your otouto is having a baby before you. You must be so_ jealous_."

He threw her a dark glare as he shifted to lay down on the futon again. "Go to sleep, Kaa-san," he said. "And Tou-san can scold you in the morning for picking on his Syuusuke-chan."

"Not_ fair_," he heard the woman wail out dramatically, before the two of them fell into a tired silence.

* * *

716 Words

Posted: January 25, 2013.


	17. Work IV

**May 20****th**

Eiji glanced around the office nervously, making sure Harada-san and his assistant were nowhere to be found, before he hunched over his desk and held his phone to his ear.

"_You're going to get in trouble, Eiji_," he heard his wife greet him a second later. "_And as much as I love you, I really don't think I could stand to live with someone who lost their job over a cellphone_."

"Gomen, Syu-chan," he whispered back. "But I just wanted to tell you that I have to stay late again today. Harada-san bumped the project deadline up to tomorrow, so we just _have_ to get it done. And right now we're still a little behind. After tomorrow though, I'll be back to my normal schedule again. I _promise._"

"_That sounds nice_," Syuusuke replied. "_But I doubt your schedule will even _exist_ once you get caught talking to your wife on your personal phone,_ and_ during regular work hours_."

"I know, I know," he huffed. "No need to patronize me. I _am _a grown man, you know."

He cast a quick look around when he heard a door open from across the room. There was still no sign of his boss, so he sighed and focused back on his wife. Honestly, how he could get away with such things so easily was_ way _beyond him; but maybe it was just some weird talent his family possessed. Either way, it was quite miraculous.

"_Then again_," he heard Syuusuke sigh out, "_it would be nice to get you out of there, and away from that creep. I know he's really only interested in me, but that just makes it harder on you, since you have to sit there and tell him about me. It must really affect your work_."

"It's… _irritating_," he agreed, "to have to sit there and tell my middle-aged boss just how _wonderful _my cute wife is in bed. But I don't let it affect my work. I try my hardest to keep my issues with him away from my job. I don't want to build up a bad reputation and get fired, ne?"

"_You've become really responsible over the years, Eiji_," Syuusuke said. "_So different from the boy I fell for in high school, but so much better all the same. Saa, I think I love you more _now_ than I did twelve years ago_."

Eiji grinned and felt his ego inflate tenfold. "It's because my _wife_ is so amazing," he declared proudly. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have a reason to be the person I am today—which is quite an _awesome_ one, I must say—because I wouldn't have the motivation to do my best."

"_Mm, every good man has a wife at his side to keep him in line," _stated Syuusuke_. "And you have turned into a _very_ good man, Eiji, so I believe that I have succeeded in doing my job_."

The redhead felt his smile grow. "You little—"

… … … … … … … … …

Syuusuke smiled down at the phone in his hand. Eiji had been caught—_again_. That was why the line went dead midsentence, _and_ why he heard the shout of their family name just before it did.

But that was Kikumaru Eiji: a man who always pushed the rules too far despite the consequences. And Syuusuke suspected that—even though his luck had run out for the _fifth_ time—he wasn't going to get fired. Harada-san was just_ too_ interested in having sex with his wife to fire him.

And his work was just _impossible_ to pass up on. He had never really seemed all that talented in school, but once he had a spouse to support, he tried his_ hardest_ to make sure he did his best. And it showed. He was one of the most respected workers in his office building, and there were over a _hundred_ people working there.

Syuusuke blew a kiss down to his phone, hoping Eiji would sense it at some point in the day. He really had total faith in his husband to succeed, _even_ despite his childish tendencies.

* * *

703 Words

Posted: January 26, 2013.


	18. Personal Issues

**May 21****st**

Eiji gave his wife an utterly confused look. "Personal issues?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Syuusuke merely rolled his eyes; Eiji had always been _terrible _at paying attention in health class. "You know those pills I started taking with my vitamins?" there was a nod. "Well, they're fertility pills. They help my body build up a cycle so I can reproduce as a mother. Some men, like me, require the pills because our bodies don't go through the cycle _properly_ on their own. And so, while I'm on these pills, my womb goes through all of the stages a woman's would if she wasn't pregnant. And coincidentally, for almost one week a month, I have… 'personal issues'…"

Eiji felt his face scrunch up in disgust. "You mean like a _period_?"

"It's not a period, Eiji, I'm a _man_," Syuusuke hissed out. "Right now I'm just going through a stage where I can't get pregnant, no matter how hard we try. And I guess that, _occasionally_, there is… leaking…"

"So it _is _a period," the redhead exclaimed. A sheepish grin then crossed his face when he received a dark glare in return. "Or… kinda, I guess? It just means we can't have sex for another week then, ne? That's fine by me."

The tensai sighed and slumped down onto the bed. "But, Eiji," he protested, "we only have a week and a half left before May is over. And after everything that has happened this month, I highly suspect we're going to have to wait until next year to have a baby."

"You really are stubborn, ne?" Eiji chuckled, before he snuggled up beside his wife to comfort him. "Why don't we just try to have a baby because we want one, no matter _what _month it's born in? That way we _can _become parents next year, instead of waiting for some miracle to free up the month for us. Who _knows _what we will be doing next May? What things may come up to stop us?"

The tensai nodded, wrapping himself up in Eiji's warmth. "Fine," he nodded. "We can keep trying, even when May is over. I just want to be a Kaa-san."

"Good," smiled Eiji, "because I want you to be one, too."

* * *

**A/N**: It's _not _a period.

379 Words

Posted: January 27, 2013.


	19. Lack of Lube

**May 28****th**

Fuji was practically _destroying_ their bedroom in order to find the lube bottle he just _knew _was stored somewhere inside of it. But even after searching through everything multiple times, he came up empty. Had they _really _run out, and neither of them had noticed?

Eiji strode into the bedroom with a plate of cake in his hands, and nearly choked on the sweet treat when he noticed the state of their room. "Syu-chan," he gaped, "what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for the lubricant we appear to be lacking," his wife replied, digging through their dirty clothes pile in a third attempt to find the bottle.

"You mean we're out?" the redhead asked.

Syuusuke finally gave up and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Hai, Eiji, we're out. I've searched through here almost five times, and there's still nothing. And since it's almost midnight, none of the stores are open for us to go get some from. And you have work in the morning, so we can't stay out wandering the streets too late in search of some."

Eiji tilted his head to the side in thought as he took another bite of cake. "Why not go to the conbini down the street? It's open all night, ne?"

"Hai, but they don't sell lubricant there," Syuusuke replied. "The owner is a little odd about that kind of thing."

"We could always use saliva, then, or lotion," the redhead reasoned through a mouthful of cake. "They would work."

The tensai shook his head and sighed. Eiji still had the sexual knowledge of an inexperienced teenager. And any other time it would have been cute, but lately it was just plain _frustrating_.

"Lotion is bad for the inner parts of the body," he explained to his clueless husband, "especially when it comes to the womb area. I could become infertile if just the right amount leaks in. And saliva doesn't work because there wouldn't be enough of it for us. A woman and a man, maybe, since a woman can create her own lubricant, but we _definitely _need some, unless you want to injure me."

Eiji shook his head in the negative. "I would rather not," he said. "I don't like the idea of hurting my Syu-chan just to get a baby. Or, well, hurting him at _all._"

"Exactly," Syuusuke nodded. "So you know what that means, ne?"

"No sex _tonight_, either," Eiji grumbled as he bit down on another piece of cake.

* * *

431 Words

Posted: January 28, 2013.


	20. Work Party

**May 29****th**

Syuusuke hid behind Eiji as best he could when Harada-san stepped into the room. In return, Eiji clasped their hands together and whispered soft words of comfort, before the old man boldly stepped up to him.

Syuusuke shuddered in fear.

"Harada-san, thank you for _inviting_ me to this party," the redhead feigned a smile and shifted his feet nervously. Syuusuke had to duck down further to avoid getting caught.

To be completely honest, they had been _forced _to attend, rather than invited. Harada-san was very bent on having Syuusuke for himself, so what better way to get Eiji to abide by his request than to threaten him with job termination?

Soon that pretty little wife of his would belong to Harada Ryou.

"I am pleased you came, Kikumaru," the old man flashed a perverted grin in the redhead's direction, and he almost felt the urge to punch that_ smug_ look off his face. "Now, tell me, where is that sweet Syuusuke-chan I wanted to meet? Did you not bring him?"

"Well, he…" Eiji stalled, gazing around the room for the perfect excuse. "He went to relieve himself in the restroom. He said he wasn't feeling very well, though, so he may be stuck in there for a while."

Harada-san shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Allow me to go check up on him, then, ne?"

And with that, the man turned and left for the nearest restroom.

Syuusuke breathed a sigh of relief and moved back out beside Eiji. "Thank you, koi," he murmured. "I thought for sure that he was going to—"

"Syu-chan, _no _one touches you but me," Eiji leaned down and kissed his forehead, "even if I _do _lose my job over it. I won't let him get near you, and you're _not _gonna be his victim. I won't let him succeed."

"And people wonder why I married you," the tensai giggled happily and hugged his husband's waist. "You treat me so well, Eiji."

"Just _who _are these people who wonder," Eiji questioned lowly, though it was more out of play than irritation.

"I'm not sure, really," smiled Syuusuke, before the two of them exchanged a kiss. "I only wish, though, that I could repay you for what you did for me tonight."

"Tomorrow, koi," the redhead assured him. "_Definitely_ tomorrow…"

* * *

399 Words

Posted: January 29, 2013.


	21. Fuji-san

**May 30****th**

Syuusuke looked utterly _confused_ as to why his father had abruptly pulled him into a tight hug the second he opened the apartment door. Normally, the man would have nodded, stepped in, and sat down on the couch to speak with him. He really loved his Syuusuke-chan, but he usually wasn't so affectionate about it.

"Tou-san…" the tensai just barely managed to gasp out through Fuji-san's lung-crushing embrace. "Too tight…"

"Gomen," the old man pulled them apart and kissed his son on the forehead, "but I was just so excited. My little Syuusuke-chan is going to be a Kaa-san soon. And to have a baby with someone you've been with since high school…"

Syuusuke sighed and rolled his eyes. His father was an even bigger romantic than his mother… Was _that_ why he had forced Eiji to propose to him in the middle of December, during the first snow of the season? His shook his head; his parents were too big of an influence on him, and sometimes, it was kind of scary.

"Kaa-san told you our plans, didn't she?" he asked, while Fuji-san removed his shoes and stepped into the apartment.

"Of course she did, Syuusuke-chan," his father beamed and took a seat on the couch. "How could she _not _tell me the news of my oldest son becoming a parent, especially when my _first_ grandchild acts the way he does?" his voice grew low and serious as Syuusuke sat down beside him. "I hope _your _children don't turn out to be that way, Syuusuke. I know the Kikumaru family can be a bit difficult to handle, so you're going to have to try extra hard to get them to behave correctly."

"After taking care of Eiji for twelve years, I'm sure I can handle it, Tou-san," the tensai giggled. "And believe me when I say that I won't spoil my child _half _as much as Nee-san has spoiled hers. It's really no wonder why that boy doesn't behave properly when he gets his way all the time."

Fuji-san practically whined and threw his arms around his son again. "My little Syuusuke-chan is all grown up now," he sobbed dramatically. "I can't believe how fast the time has gone!"

"You and Kaa-san seem to forget about Yuuta a lot," Syuusuke mumbled into his shoulder, "and the fact that he has a potentially pregnant girlfriend."

Fuji-san jumped back and gasped; Kaa-san had rubbed off on him too much. "Yuuta got his girlfriend pregnant?" he exclaimed. "Now _all_ of my children are becoming parents?_ Oh_, they grew up too fast! Now they're all making their _own_ families without me!"

"That last part sounded a little creepy, Tou-san," Eiji suddenly called from the doorway. He slipped out of his shoes and wrapped Syuusuke up in his arms when the tensai went to greet him. "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would think you wanted to watch your son have sex with his husband."

"And that just might be the case, considering how many times he's walked in on us," Syuusuke muttered under his breath so only the two of them could hear. Eiji laughed and kissed him on the head.

"So, Tou-san, what are you doing over here anyways," the redhead asked as he reclined back on the couch with the old man.

"Kaa-san told him about our plans for conception," Syuusuke explained. "So he came to see his Syuusuke-chan to tell him how happy he was, ne, Tou-san?"

"That, and to sleep over again, of course," Fuji-san nodded.

The tensai almost dropped the tray of tea he had picked up. He wanted to sleep over _again_? But… he and Eiji were supposed to be making the baby…

The young couple exchanged a quick glance; they should have known it would happen_ again_.

* * *

674 Words

Posted: January 30, 2013.


	22. Finally

**May 31****st**

Dinner had gone off without a hitch; Eiji had actually gotten home on _time_; no one had knocked to inform them of an unexpected sleepover; in fact, the whole _evening_ had been devoid of any distractions. Eiji and Syuusuke watched a movie on the couch for a while after they ate, wondering _just _when their good luck would run out… but it never came.

And so they found themselves preparing for bed early. They played around and laughed in the bath for a little bit, then threw on some old pajamas, brushed their teeth (Eiji did his _twice_, actually), and settled down in their bed to wait.

It was almost odd, really, that the last night of May was the _one _night when there seemed to be no setbacks. Did that mean that the baby's conception would finally happen? Did that mean that they were about to_ finally_ become parents (sort of)? Did that mean that they were about to _finally_ get laid after a month of (unintended) abstinence?

Syuusuke gasped when he suddenly felt Eiji grab onto him and kiss him hard. Their bodies molded together in a matter of seconds, and soon their pajamas lay scattered across the floor.

Eiji took his time. He made sure his hands touched _every _part of Syuusuke that made him squirm, moan, and beg for more. And he made sure to go slow, to ease his wife back into the feeling, when he finally pushed himself inside and thrust.

Syuusuke clung to his sweaty body for dear life. Everything felt so much better than usual. Was it from the joy of conceiving a baby, though, or the fact that he was _actually_ getting sex again? _Or_ was it the way Eiji rubbed against that one spot—

"Koi… stop…" he whimpered out when a familiar heat made itself known in his lower stomach. "I'm… without…"

Eiji only chuckled and moved that much harder. Somehow he _knew _that Syuusuke would come without any sort of contact. The passion and electricity between them was just too much for him to control. And Eiji had to admit he was having trouble as well.

"Go ahead, Syu-chan," he grunted lowly, "I don't mind."

Syuusuke squeezed at his shoulders, voice reduced to barely a whisper, before he felt his orgasm overtake him. He covered his stomach with his own essence, and a strangled moan left his lips when his breath finally returned to him. Never in his _life_ had he felt so sexually satiated before.

Eiji continued on even after the tensai had calmed down—and was practically _asleep_ beneath him—then shuddered out his own release in another few minutes' time. After that, he pulled out of his wife and moved to lay beside him, brushing his soft brown hair away from his sweaty face.

"That was cute, koi," the redhead panted. "We should go without more often."

He looked down curiously when he received no reaction, and found Syuusuke—still dirty and sweaty—passed out in his pillow. That short and sweet intimate session had apparently taken a lot out of him. And Eiji couldn't really blame him; it had been just as passionate and tiring for him as well.

So he snuggled up close to his sleeping wife, kissed his forehead gently, and followed after him into a night of pleasant dreams.

* * *

**A/N**: There will be one more chapter after this. It will be the day the baby is born! And after that, this drabble is over! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave me a review!

565 Words

Posted: January 31, 2013.


	23. Epilogue

**April 16****th**

Eiji felt bad for Syuusuke—he really did. Not only had the baby's conception actually come three and a half months after they planned, but the darn brat had decided to come a few weeks too early as well.

And that was why he was currently stuck in a hospital room, having his hand practically _squeezed_ off, while Syuusuke screamed and cried and pushed with all of his might.

He had been in labor for almost _twelve_ hours, before he finally felt the contractions reach their peak, and announced that the baby was coming. The doctor had told him to go whenever he was ready, which he knew he _more_ than was—the pain was absolutely _unbearable_—so he began the process right away. His body would tense up for twenty seconds before he relaxed back against the hospital bed for five. And in that short strip of time, Eiji would wipe at his sweaty face, maybe even kiss his forehead, before telling him to push again.

Almost an hour passed (the longest hour of Eiji's life), before Syuusuke was falling back against the bed for the last time. The room filled with the cries of a newborn, and as the doctor announced it was a girl, she was placed on her mother's chest for him to see.

"She's… so beautiful…" Syuusuke panted, whilst one of his fingers caressed her bloodied face. "I'm really… happy…"

Eiji smiled and distracted his koi with a kiss as the nurses cut the baby's cord and pulled her away for her first bath.

… … … … … … … … …

"It looks like she's gonna take after her Tou-san," Eiji announced as he stepped into the hospital room, his daughter snuggled deep into his arms. "She's got the famous Kikumaru hair."

Syuusuke sat up in the bed—not without some pained winces—and reached his arms out to hold the sleeping infant for the first time. Eiji placed her down gently, and kissed at her socked foot, before he ran a finger through her small tuft of fiery red hair.

"That she does," Syuusuke murmured softly in agreement; he didn't want to wake her, after all. "_And_ his nose, and maybe even his ears."

"True," Eiji nodded, "but she has her Kaa-san's eyes for sure."

The two smiled and exchanged a kiss. They _finally _had their baby. _True_, she had been conceived later than they had expected, been born in a different month from what they had hoped for, and arrived half a month before she was supposed to, but she was there with them—living, breathing, and _existing._

And in the end, that was all they really needed to be happy.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it! All finished! So how was it? Good or bad? Cute or weird? Does anyone else besides me like when Eiji is tachi (top), instead of Fuji? Because when I envision Dream Pair, I always see Eiji as the playful daddy, and Fuji as the caring and pretty mommy. So it would only make sense that Eiji tops, right?

456 Words

Posted: February 1, 2013.


End file.
